


TITLE COMING SOON IF THIS I S GOOD TO YOU ALL

by something_impotant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_impotant/pseuds/something_impotant
Summary: I'll give one when I have more chapters.





	TITLE COMING SOON IF THIS I S GOOD TO YOU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. This is my first A/B/O fan fic. Tell me if I should continue or abandon it. Thanks!

~Keith P.O.V~  
Pain. That’s what the punch from his mother felt like. Pain and rejection. “You worthless piece of shit. Leave. I do not want to see you again. You omega whore.” She said gritting her teeth.  
Keith whimpered softly grabbing his pack and running out the house and he ran down the road as fast as he could.  
When Keith should have stopped he didn’t and he ended up running into someone. “Sorry I am so sorry.”  
“You are in heat.” The man murmured. “I am Lance,” Lance said lifting Keith up. “I’ll take you somewhere safe.”  
“N-no I don’t know you,” Keith said pushing out of Lance’s arms.  
“No. Here.” Lance showed Keith his badge. “There are multiple Alpha’s closing in on you let me take you somewhere safe. I am Voltron police I won’t engage I’ll bring you water and food when your waves are done.”  
With that, Keith thought about it and nodded. “Okay. Yes please.” And with that Lance ran carrying Keith to his car and driving him to his place.  
When they pulled up at the small house Lance parked and carried Keith in and laying him on the spare bed. “I will check on you in two hours I promise.” Lance stated before leaving and shutting the door.  
Keith gazed around the room and slowly made his way to the window shutting the curtains. “So-so hot.” He murmured unzipping his jacket and taking it off. Still not content with being this hot, Keith stripped down to his boxers. He laid on the bed trying to get comfortable. “H-hot s-so ho-ot.” He murmured slipping off his soaked boxers.  
Keith laid on his front and jutted his ass up in the air. The cool air from the fan helped blowing wind towards him slowly cooling him off to a comfortable degree.  
Keith slowly reached down and started to stroke himself, a soft moan passing him as he did so. With his other hand, he slowly trailed back to his ass and slipped a finger in, crying out louder as he did so.  
With hearing how loud he was, Keith bit down on the blanket to help quiet himself. After he slowly added a second finger a moan passing him.  
He moved his fingers back and forth moaning loudly, still biting into the blanket, with his free hand he reached down and stroked himself, moaning still.  
Keith added a third finger moaning louder as he brought them back and forth. 

~Lance’s P.O.V.~  
Cinnamon and chocolate. That was what the Omega smelled like. This was such an enticing smell to Lance, he wanted to go into the bedroom to breed and mate the Omega. His raven black hair, piercing gray eyes, and a slim body, that Lance would not mind to share his house with.  
Lance checked his watch, an hour and 15 minutes have passed. Lance stood and went to the door opening it just a crack. The smell hit him stronger and he slowly walked into the room. Keith was on the bed, his ass jutted up in the air three fingers deep in his ass.  
Lance opened then closed his mouth, swallowing as he gazed to Keith watching him.  
“Alpha….. Need you.” Keith moaned seeing Lance. Lance took off his coat and grabbed Keith's wrists and pinning him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all like this please give Kudos and comments and if this turns out good I'll update every other week. ≧◡≦


End file.
